


A Girl's Gotta Quit While She's Ahead Sometimes

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: Talia writes a letter.





	A Girl's Gotta Quit While She's Ahead Sometimes

_Dear Beloved -_

She takes a sharp breath and crumples up the piece of paper hard, throwing it into the art deco wastebasket and pulling out a crisp, fresh piece of paper. She starts again. 

_Bruce-_

Better. 

She stops, and sighs and crumples this piece up too, starting over once again. 

_Dear Damian -_

She smiles to herself. 

_I_ _hope this letter finds you well. I wanted to give you notice that I have purchased a new home in Paris, France, and I intend to stay here for quite some time._

She takes another deep breath, looking out her balcony door at the view of the Eiffel Tower and smiling a little.

_It is beautiful here. The people are friendly enough, and the food is divine. I am enjoying some well-earned peace and quiet, and quite of a bit of wine._

She stops and taps her pen on her antique desk for a moment before resuming her letter. 

_I have cut my ties with the League and your grandfather. I feel that I_

She stops again, frowning, and then pushes forward. 

_needed to separate myself from that life, and find happiness, instead of trying so terribly hard to win my father’s approval._

_While I know that our situations are quite different (as are our fathers), I encourage you to do the same._

_Find happiness, Habibi. Do not let the superfluous question of “am I good enough?” get in the way of living a full life. Learn from the mistakes that I have spent my life making. I am sorry that it has taken me so long to learn from them myself._

_I know that it would be a lot to ask for you to come here; you are busy, and our relationship has been nothing if not fraught, but a visit from you would bring me great joy, and I believe you would like it here in Paris very much._

_Please take care of yourself, Damian. I love you._

_Mother_


End file.
